


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael/Fisk. Cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, this is a bit late, y'all can totally blame me. -Aline

 


End file.
